Tenemos que hablar
by Porcelaine Silvi
Summary: ¿Qué noticias oculta esa frase? ¿Son Buenas o Malas? ¿Insignificantes,terroríficas,desagradables,amables,insípidas,importantes,detallistas o humillantes? Si pudiéramos deshacernos de algo propio,está claro que Syaoran Li escogería a su conciencia.One-shot


**Tenemos que hablar**

Por: Silvita

_Nota:_ CCS NO me pertenece, si lo fuera me hubiera encargado de que la serie terminara como en el manga ¡-¡. Tampoco espero recibir dinero por esto (aunque soñar con unos cuantos dólares bajo mi almohada no está de más). Por ultimo... disfruten de mi desastre.

* * *

1 cuadra…

Ya había logrado salir de su departamento y avanzar, exactamente, una cuadra en ese deplorable, por no decir patético, estado en el que se encontraba.

Aquel jovial y atractivo cuerpo de dieciocho años se arrastraba por las calles como si cada paso se tratase de un lamento silencioso y agonizante. Su mirada, normalmente profunda y malhumorada, ahora se hallaba opacada por algo que él no sabía definir muy bien aún.

Su cabellera castaña oscura, usualmente despeinada, ahora se encontraba en el mismo estado de siempre con la diferencia de parecerse un niño pequeño que no sabía esparcir su cabello de manera correcta. Muy distinto al muchacho de cabellera alborotada de manera sensual que la preparatoria podía apreciar todos los días.

Tenía hambre y, si comía, era más que seguro que lo vomitaría.

Estaba cansado y, si se sentaba, era muy seguro que volvería a levantarse.

Tenía sueño y, si trataba de dormir… ¡seguiría tratando puesto que nunca lo lograría!

Y todo comenzó con el mensaje telefónico que su novia, Sakura Kinomoto, le había dejado ayer en la tarde.

_-"Tenemos que hablar Syaoran"-_

Y… ¡okay! Todo estaría tranquilo si sus amigos no hubieran oído el mensaje junto con él en una de esas tardes de póker hasta el anochecer.

Todos se habían puesto pálidos, indicando que esa no era una buena señal -sin importar desde dónde se la mirase.

—_La última vez que oí eso me terminaron…_—indicó el más pálido de sus amigos de forma fúnebre.

…

Un pequeño pedazo de su corazón había caído pesadamente en lo que, supuso, serían sus costillas flotantes. El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación por segundos que se sintieron casi eternos

Porque… ¡maldita sea! ¡apreciaba a su novia! Él no deseaba que terminaran.

Él había contestado, con enojo, que no dijeran _tonterías_ y los otros, sencillamente, no pudieron dar palabras de ánimo.

— ¿_Ella suele decirte…"Tenemos que hablar" a menudo?_

Él no había podido responder aquello, simplemente porque la respuesta comenzaría a perturbarlo.

¿Sus amigos acaso tenían razón? Sakura Kinomoto, la tierna Sakura Kinomoto ¿terminaría su relación con él?

Y siempre sobraba el clásico comentario…

—_Es eso… ¡O es que la dejaste embarazada hombre!_

No supo si avergonzarse ante la idea o asesinar al que había dicho aquello con el cráneo de la persona que más cerca estuviese. A fin de cuentas, nadie lo obligaría a admitir, frente a todo el mundo, que SU Sakura estaba más conservada que carne de llama ahumada al vacío.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Desagradable comparación! Pero… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué con su pesada conciencia le flotaran pensamientos poéticos en flor? Aquí la cosa estaba horrible, y lo que menos deseaba era tener que controlarse en sus pensares

—_¿Mañana en la noche te preparamos una noche de "tragoconsuelo"?_

¿Por qué NADIE parecía dispuesto a disipar patéticos adelantos? ¿Querían verlo asustado o qué?

—S_i van seguir diciendo estupideces salgan de aquí_—había indicado él fríamente, con la intención de que sólo la dulce soledad fuera testigo de sus trágicas conclusiones.

Así fue, no esperó ni un comentario para sacarlos de ahí casi a patadas, aclarándoles que dejaran de fumar la hierva que tanto parecía hacerlos alucinar de esa manera.

Con los simples muros como testigos se había acercado hasta la nevera y había dejado caer su cabeza sobre esta causando un sonido bastante patético.

Y así estuvo parte de la tarde, noche y mañana. Hasta que el reloj marcó las tres indicándole que, dentro de una hora, tendría la fatal declaración.

No se había molestado en peinarse, ni en cambiarse… ¡NI en ducharse!

¡Él sólo quería saber la maldita verdad e ir por unos cuantos _tragoconsuelos_ completamente SOLO!

No quería ridícula compañía.

No quería la lástima de nadie, ni mujeres voluptuosas que pudieran ofrecerle sus amigos.

Quería estar solo, lamentarse solo, tomar solo y superarse solo.

Había que aceptarlo, su conciencia, el tono de Sakura y los hechos pasados apuntaban que ella le terminaría.

¿Razones?

"Posiblemente" él NO había sido un novio ejemplar…

Había tenido el patético pensamiento de que, el cariño de ella, bastaba y sobraba para ambos. Sin tener que verse en la necesidad de hacer melosos _apapachos_ la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin verse en la obligación de ser cariñoso o amable.

En fin, sin verse en la situación de actuar como un buen novio, o uno "normal" dentro de lo que cabe la palabra…

Ni en la "declaración" él había sido digno de respeto

_-"LI! Escúchame! Me-me…me gustas mucho!"-_

Técnicamente, no había hecho nada. La declaración llegó fuerte y segura, y ¿él? Él NADA.

Las chicas lo tenían sin cuidado…

No importaba si ésta fuera linda o fea, él las rechazaba a todas porque no le llamaban la atención.

-"A_h ¿sólo eso querías decirme Kinomoto?"-_

No es que les tuviera un infinito rencor por absurdos traumas infantiles. Simplemente el convivir con cuatro hermanas, y una prima fastidiosa, habían logrado en él una clase de inmunidad hacia el sexo opuesto.

-"_¿ho…hoe? Etto…sí…sólo eso quería decirte…"-_

Él mismo había sido testigo de los vagos intentos de Sakura por llamar su atención.

No entendía qué había visto ella en él para esforzarse tanto…

A un principio había creído que era sólo atracción física, pero los constantes sonrojos que tenía cada vez que cruzaban miradas, los esfuerzos de ésta por lograr que él fuera su compañero en un trabajo de historia, arte, o educación física…

-"_Entonces me voy a clases, adiós"-_

En resumen, la pobre había intentado DE TODO.

Incluso en el día de san Valentín, según múltiples comentarios departe de la novia de su amigo Yamasaki, Sakura Kinomoto se había matado practicando días para lograr hacer ese chocolate con forma de corazón relleno de…ni idea…

-_"Etto…Li…to-toma…me dijeron que te gusta el chocolate"-_

Y como él era un maldito insensible.

-_"Y otro más…está bien, déjalo sobre mi mesa junto con los demás"_

Decir que el rostro de Sakura en ese preciso momento mostraba claras intenciones de llorar con desconsuelo era poco.

Pero no, Sakura se había mantenido firme, le había dedicado una vaga sonrisa y había dejado el obsequio junto "con el resto" para, luego, pasar al lado de él y susurrarle…

-_Gracias por aceptarlo…-_

Todo eso pasó, hasta que comenzó a prestar atención a las charlas del resto de los estudiantes masculinos y como Sakura Kinomoto nunca faltaba en estas.

_A veces el medio y tus amigos hacen que una persona te atraiga cuando nunca antes lo hizo…_

La muchacha tenía fama de dulce, lista, amable, adorable y de "está como uno quiere" y sin entender muy bien, quizás su ego con hambre y en busca de alimento, había buscado a Sakura hasta encontrarla saliendo de uno de los baños.

Ninguna declaración dulce, nada romántica y carente de tacto.

-_"Al demonio…Kinomoto serás mi novia"-_

No quiso ver las facciones de sorpresa de su pareja. Le sobraban pruebas para saber que Sakura aceptaría brincando de una pata.

Sin siquiera buscar privacía había tomado desprevenidamente la nuca de la castaña y la había atraído con fuerza salvaje hasta sus labios. Ayudándole a abrirlos, moverlos, disfrutar del tacto, su sabor y esencia.

_Si hubiera dicho "no me gustó" seguramente un rayo me hubiera caído del cielo por mentiroso…_

Fue así cuando, por falta de aire, la había soltado y se había dedicado a observar atentamente, por primera vez, los rasgos de ella.

Estatura media, cintura delgada, piernas largas y fuertes, medidas dentro de lo promedio. Labios carnosos, barbilla elegante redonda y fina, cejas delgadas, cabellera castaña clara y ojos verdes y penetrantes.

Sí, a partir de ese momento supo que se había conseguido una novia linda y de excelente reputación.

En caso de que Sakura Kinomoto le terminara sería por su manera tan brusca de ser con ella a un principio…

_5 cuadras…_

Ya había avanzado cinco cuadras y seguía recordando…

Bien ¿Por qué el comienzo que tuvieron debía ser el problema? Quizás todo el peso de la problemática radicaba en el "proceso".

"_Soy buen novio" _

¡Sí! ¡Cómo no! Si era buen novio era más que seguro que también tenía la identidad falsa de Syaoran Li y su verdadera figura era la de superman.

_-"¿Ah? ¿Por qué me regalas esto?"-_

Claro, llegó un día en el que Sakura se había aparecido frente a él cargando un reloj de muñeca envuelto en un pequeño paquetito de seda verde trasparente que le fue entregado rápidamente y con nerviosismo.

_-"Ah…es que hoy…"-_

Ella decía aquello bajando el rostro con tristeza e incomodidad. Luego se sonrió y levantó el rostro para dedicarle una de sus clásicas, despreocupadas y dulces sonrisas.

_-"Se me antojó regalarte algo Syaoran"-_

Y él había creído todo... y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no fuera que la amiga de su novia, Tomoyo Daidouji, se había acercado a ellos corriendo con una gran sonrisa mientras les preguntaba, de forma inocente, qué tenían planeado hacer para festejar "su primer mes".

Sakura se había puesto roja de la vergüenza y su mirada indicaba que le cerraría la boca a Tomoyo en cualquier momento.

Él se había quedado pálido y luego tosió incomodo.

Fue suficiente pedirle disculpas de manera despreocupada, en la privacía del jardín, para que su novia volviera a sonreírle como antes y le negara con la cabeza susurrándole un: _"no hay problema"._

Pero él nunca pudo olvidar la humillación de su despiste, así que procuró NO olvidarse el mes siguiente.

_-"¿Por qué me estas dando esto?"-_

Fue la pregunta de él a recibir, departe de su novia, una caja de cartón de unos veinte cm de ancho con un grato aroma dulce. Fue inevitable que preguntara aquello considerando que…

_-"Eh…es un torta que preparé para festejar nuestros dos meses"-_

Cuando su novia le había indicado, sumamente apenada, que esa torta sería el platillo a servir en, supuso, un día romántico para festejar "otro maravilloso mes" no pudo evitar matarse de risa.

Su novia lo había visto sumamente confundida ante tal reacción.

_-"Eh…bueno…Syaoran…nosotros cumplimos el día 13…no el 14 si es lo que crees"-_

Le indicó ella dudando y Syaoran sólo pudo volver a ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

Si Sakura había supuesto que él pensaba que cumplían el catorce pues estaba completamente en lo cierto.

Él pensó que cumplían, efectivamente, el catorce y tenía todo planeado para ese día. Su orgullo no le hubiera permitido volver a olvidar tal festividad pero, aparentemente, sí el número exacto.

Y, para el tercer mes, él ya comenzaba a planearlo todo con una semana de anticipación y..

_-"Etto…quería decirte que ya no es necesario festejar cada mes Syaoran. Mejor olvidémoslo que no es necesario"-_

Le había indicado. Y él se quedó completamente callado gracias a su orgullo masculino y el pánico de una posible humillación si alguien se enteraba que él tenía planeado algo "especial" por aquella menospreciada festividad mutua.

¡Qué iluso fue! Pensó que a Sakura ya no le importaban esas cursilerías pero…a partir de ese momento, cada día catorce la veía desganada y sin ese brillo particular en sus ojos.

Quizás ella esperaba que él la sorprendiera con algo el día trece pero…

_¡Ella no me lo dijo!_

¡Ella dijo que no valía la pena! ¡Que era algo inútil! Si no sentía aquello… ¿Por qué entonces se lo había dicho?

Posiblemente para ya no causarle más molestias…

_Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?_

¡Demonios! Cuánto odiaba que las mujeres dijeran lo contrario de lo que pensaban y sentían. Parecía que cada una de ella tuviera plena fe en que sus novios entendieran, con éxito y profesionalismo, su exótico lenguaje y así ellos aparecerían, como por arte de magia, con el objeto exacto y las palabras exactas.

¿Para qué estaba la boca? ¿Para mandar adivinanzas acaso? Él no tenía la culpa de que Sakura quisiera, en realidad, otra cosa de lo que decía ¡Era algo injusto que terminaran su relación por algo de lo que él, visto desde la perspectiva masculina, no tenía la culpa!

_7 cuadras…_

O, talvez, no le iba a terminar por culpa de los "olvidos". Talvez le terminaría por sus acciones restantes…

Cuando los dos se encontraban con sus amigos él se portaba más frío y distante que de costumbre.

¿Por qué? Pues odiaba que sus amigos lo vieran como el "interesado en la relación".

Cuando ella se atoraba con la comida él, en vez de ayudarla, la llamaba "torpe"…

¿Por qué? Era obvio, él no tenía tacto para esas cosas y que ella se atorara todo el tiempo era propio de una torpe.

Cuando ella lo invitó a su presentación de porristas él faltó.

¿Por qué? No quería ver cómo otros chicos babosos la admiraban y así, humillantemente, mostrarse como "el novio celoso".

Cuando ella le decía "_estoy gorda ¿verdad?_" él le contestaba con un: "_si eso crees…talvez sí_"

Simplemente porque tenía entendido que a las mujeres SIEMPRE había que darles la razón.

Tampoco la llevó a la feria de osos de felpa a la que ella quería asistir.

Nunca le dejaba escoger la película que le gustaba cuando iban al cine.

No la llevó a ese concierto de música "romántica" con el que ella soñaba desde hace tres semanas.

Y…

¡OH por Dios! ¡Sí! Él SÍ tenía la culpa de que Sakura le terminara…

Ahora recién analizaba que soportar a alguien como él sería, incluso, imposible para la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

_9 cuadras…_

Sí…toda la frivolidad que le dio, la poca comprensión, los olvidos, el mal humor, los gritos, humillaciones…

_Los problemas hormonales…_

¡SÍ! ¡Eso! Incluso los problemas hormonales podrían ser una razón de peso para un "cruel corte", después de todo…

No le sorprendería saber que a Sakura le fastidiara, de sobremanera, las "pocas" pero "fogosas" muestras de afecto de las cuales era victima…

Pero ¿era su culpa acaso? Su novia era bonita, deseable… ¡no podían culparlo! ¡Llevaba hormonas reprimidas por años y la dulzura de Sakura era como mezclar "_red bull_" con alcohol y azúcar!

Los besos apasionados en cualquier lugar del instituto. Los besos apasionados en el cine, su casa, la casa de ella, la calle, el parque…la pregunta aquí era: ¿Qué lugar de Tomoeda no había sido testigo?

No le sorprendería descubrir que, en la preparatoria, creyeran a Sakura una arrastrada que se dejaba faltar al respeto por su novio el momento en el que a éste se le diera la gana.

Todo eso sin contar con todas las veces en las que la arrinconaba contra una pared e, inevitablemente, la pobre muchacha se sonrojaba hasta el tope por sentir "tanta alegría masculina" a la vista. Sólo le quedaba tartamudear y esperar que él la besara hasta lograr tranquilizarlo un poco.

_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota y mucho más idiota!_

¡Definitivamente tenía la culpa desde cualquier aspecto! ¡Femenino o masculino!

_Que ella no me termine…_

Sólo le quedaba rogar. Rogar mucho. Rogarle hasta a los dioses que creía que no existían. Rogarle a cualquier criatura fantasiosa que pudiera dar muestras de milagros…desde hadas madrinas hasta grillos que se creen conciencia.

_Que Sakura Kinomoto no termine conmigo…_

¡No! ¡No quería que ella le terminara!

Ahora mismo podía ir a la iglesia y jurar a todos los santos que sería un chico mejor. Que la ayudaría en todo, que la apoyaría en todo, que le diría todo lo que ella quisiera que le dijese.

Incluso juraría nunca exigir la famosa "pruebita de amor".

¡Nada de presiones! ¡Cero frivolidades! ¡Muchas duchas frías e interminables abrazos! Todo eso juraba y re juraba.

_-"Te quiero"-_

Eso ella le había susurrado una vez que estaban en su departamento viendo una película y él había quedado "dormido". Pero NO, él fingía estar dormido porque la película era algo emotiva y su novia comenzaba a llorar. Él prefería fingir sueño a que tener que estar despierto y verse obligado a consolarla.

_Y yo…yo también…_

Él paró en seco

_12 cuadras…_

¿ Quería a Sakura Kinomoto?

_-"Te preparé una cena para festejar el diez que te sacaste en matemáticas Syaoran"-_

_-"¿Ah? ¿Cuál fue mi nota? Jeje, eso no importa, tenemos que festejar por ti"-_

_-"Sé que no te gusta jugar en la nieve…por eso preparé chocolate caliente y esas películas de acción que tanto te gustan"-_

_-"No te preocupes…no me gusta tanto como crees jugar en la nieve, eso lo puedo hacer cualquier otro momento"-_

_-"¡Mira! ¡Logré comprar ese libro de comida China, que sé que te gusta, para practicar!"-_

_-"jaja, descuida…no gasté toda mi mesada en el libro y, aunque así fuera, siempre gasto toda mi mesada en cosas así"-_

_-"Es una suerte que Tomoyo me prestara dinero para comprarme zapatillas deportivas nuevas… ¿creyeras que, sin darme, cuenta me quedé sin dinero? ya causaba lastima en deportes con las que tenía..."-_

_-"¡ah! ¡NO, no! No es lo que crees…no gasté todo en el libro Chino, también gasté en…en…etto…golosinas…blusas femeninas…maquillaje. Jeje es increíble en todo lo que puede gastar una chica ¿no?"-_

_-"No asistiré al examen Syaoran…me quedaré aquí cuidándote hasta que dejes de estar enfermo"-_

_-"Descuida, ya le dije a Tomoyo que le diga a mi papá que estaré con ella toda la noche"-_

_-"Sí, es la primera vez que le miento pero… no se dará cuenta ¡descuida!"-_

_-"Perdóname Syaoran. No puedo salir con tigo mañana, mi papá me castig…¡mi papá estará de viaje! ¡Eso! ¡Y él no quiere que salga!"-_

_13 cuadras…_

_-"Te quiero"-_

¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un reverendo idiota! ¡El más idiota de todos!

¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Siempre supo cuánto ella le mentía para esforzarse por él! Siempre lo supo y nunca le dio la maldita gana de aceptarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

_Por favor…que no se aleje de mí…todo menos eso…_

Con ella él ya no se sentía solo, se sentía querido. Existía alguien que lo quería más que a nada y él, por temor a lo desconocido, quiso darle la espalda todo el tiempo detrás de excusas infantiles que ni siquiera valían la pena ser oídas.

Sí, era cierto que no era adivino para saber que ella deseaba más atención. Pero él lo sabía. En el fondo sabía que ella necesitaba aquello y prefirió excusarse con las mentiras de Sakura.

Todo los sacrificios de ella para con él los había puesto a su favor de forma egoísta y cobarde.

_¡Idiota!_

Ya estaba en el parque pingüino, ya había caminado las trece cuadras correspondientes para llegar ahí y Sakura aún no estaba.

…

Sakura Kinomoto NO le terminaría.

Aunque fuese cobarde lo haría…

Giró su cuerpo para huir de ahí. La llamaría de un teléfono público y le diría que tuvo un problema, otra cosa que hacer, que no podía asistir.

La evitaría todo lo que fuese posible para que ella no le terminara.

La evitaría hasta que se le ocurriera algún regalo, alguna acción, algunas palabras que le gustasen para que se arrepintiera de sus crueles intenciones.

_No me terminará…no quiero que me termine…_

_Yo la adoro…_

— ¿Syaoran?

Shock, él detuvo rápidamente su andar al darse cuenta que Sakura Kinomoto estaba precisamente frente a él, con la mirada confusa.

— ¿Estas bien Syaoran? Te veo pálido…— le susurró preocupada

Podía mentirle…

—No estoy bien— dijo fríamente evitando un temblor al verla.

Su dulce y femenina figura era cubierta por un vestido color blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla en conjunto con unas sutiles zapatillas. Todo su pelo recogido en una media cola.

—Me siento enfermo— vaya mentira la suya. Pero la desesperación podía incluso con su orgullo masculino.

Fingiría malestar, que Sakura lo llevara a su departamento…lo cuidara y lo mimara como solía hacerlo.

Evitaría que Sakura Kinomoto le terminara aún así teniéndole lastima.

¿Humillante? Sí…pero tarde o temprano su ego se repondría.

— ¿En serio? — Susurró ella con preocupación mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo observaba atentamente — debes sentirte terrible…

—Sí — fue lo único que él logró articular — Quiero ir a casa…

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, las cosas se veían distintas ahora que aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ella lo miró con algo de pesar ante esto.

—Es que tengo que decirte algo— le susurró conteniendo un suspiro —.ven —aclaró firmemente mientras lo jalaba del brazo hasta la banca más cercana de aquel parque.

Si él hubiera podido se hubiera resistido, hubiera clavado sus dedos en el cemento y se hubiera hecho jalar de las piernas para sentarse junto con su novia y escuchar la tétrica noticia.

Su novia le hizo tomar asiento en la banca mientras ella se inclinaba levemente frente a él para verlo de frente.

Sus ojos brillaban con infinita vergüenza y lástima.

…

No tenía que atormentarse…talvez ella no le terminaría…

Quizás le diría que iría de viaje…

O que se mudaría de Tomoeda…

O…

¡Cualquier opción sonaba espantosa!

Él tragó saliva preparado para todo. Sabía lo que sucedería. Sakura Kinomoto le terminaría, él se mostraría frío y se alejaría de su lado como si no le importase mientras el alcohol se encargaría de recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón y cerebro.

Luego se recuperaría y trataría de conseguirla nuevamente a como de lugar.

—Syaoran —dijo ella firmemente— esto es algo que debía decirte hace meses…—bajó su mirada por segundos que a él le supieron amargos —. pero no sabía, no estaba segura ya que…— se vio como ella tragaba saliva y volvía a mirarlo de frente con todo el valor del mundo—. las cosas no funcionaban en nuestra relación desde que comenzó…

_No importa…_

_Yo te quiero…_

_No termines conmigo…_

—Pero ahora estoy segura Syaoran…— sus ojos brillaban de forma infinita y Syaoran no creyó poder encontrar más estrellas de las que había en esa vía verde—. Debería haberte dicho desde hace tiempo pero…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dímelo de una puta vez! —había exigido él con la voz rasgada mientras giraba el rostro y sus puños le temblaban.

Sakura se intimidó gravemente y optó por tomar las manos de su novio para darles calor.

—Te quiero decir que…— ella también temblaba, la reacción de su novio hace unos momentos le habían causado algo de miedo—. ¡Que acepto! — Chilló ella mientras cerraba los ojos y las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

Syaoran abrió los ojos exageradamente, sin entender nada…

¿Aceptar qué?

¿"acepto que ya no te quiero"?

¿"acepto que no eres lo que creía"?

¿"acepto que no te merezco"?

— ¿Perdón? — susurró él sin entender nada, mientras Sakura volvía a abrir sus ojos y lo observaba con menos distancia.

—Acepto ser tu novia Syaoran…— Susurró ésta con una sonrisa ilusionada y las cejas encorvadas de nerviosismo—. Cuando me dijiste que sería tu novia…yo no pude responderte…

Syaoran balbuceaba en su garganta sin poderse creer la broma que le estaban gastando. Hubiera dicho algo incoherente si no fuera porque Sakura quería seguir hablando.

—Creo que por no haber "aceptado" la propuesta inmediatamente es que no te tomaste nuestra relación muy en serio… — titubeo ella —. lamento que fuera por mi culpa…

El rostro de ella se puso cabizbajo y nostálgico, mientras Syaoran la agarraba de la espalda y la acercaba torpemente hasta su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Si fueras menos incoherente…dejarías de ser Sakura ¿sabías? — le susurró él mientras ella mantenía la mirada sorprendida recibiendo el abrazo de su novio.

—Hace muchos meses vi a una niña llorar en el parque — relató ella mientras cerraba los ojos y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja —estuve por acercarme pero un chico de cabellera castaña ya me había ganado…— Syaoran escuchaba todo sin entender—. a este chico yo lo conocía, estaba en mi curso y era muy frío, por eso pensé que la niña se asustaría — ella sonrió ante el recuerdo — qué mala fui…mi compañero de clases, Li, le compró una paleta helada a aquella niña y, en vez de llevarla a un puesto de policías cercano por estar perdida, prefirió quedarse con ella hasta que su madre apareciera.

Syaoran siguió abrazándola recordado aquel momento.

—La niña sentiría pánico en aquella estación de policías completamente sola…lo mejor era estar con ella y…

—Lo sé — susurró ella interrumpiendo la explicación de su novio — Supe que pensabas así. Eso quise que pensaras…— ella comenzó a levantar los brazos mientras correspondía el abrazo — Estuve escondida gran parte de la tarde viéndo cómo acompañabas silenciosamente a esa niña…desde ese día me quedé completamente encantada de ti…me pareciste el ser más dulce de la tierra…

Syaoran se separó de ella con sorpresa…

¿Entonces eso era lo que había hecho que Sakura Kinomoto se interesara en él? ¿Eso era?

—No me importa lo que digan de ti Syaoran, tampoco lo mal que piensen de mí al tolerarte todo— le indicó mientras lo observaba — Para mí eres lo máximo…

Él se levantó del asiento de golpe, haciendo que su novia casi cayera desparramada en el suelo si no fuera porque supo agarrarla de la cintura rápidamente.

—Vámonos…— le susurró él dulcemente mientras la jalaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

Su novia lo vio confundida, y algo asustada, ante la caída que estuvo a punto de sufrir.

— ¿Ah? ¿Adónde Syaoran? — le preguntó en un susurro. Como siempre solía hacerlo.

Él le sonrió mientras volteaba su cabeza y detenía su marcha para observarla.

—A mi departamento…— le dijo con de forma coqueta —a dormir…

— ¿Hoe? — Murmuró inocente — ¿por qué…?

—Porque te mereces lo mejor de mí —le indicó interrumpiéndola mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a caminar con ella de la mano— porque esta vez, y siempre, te lo mereces…

_Porque, de repente, te comencé a ver como lo más increíble de mi vida_

—Claro Syaoran…— susurró con una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

* * *

Notas de la autora…

De seguro no podrán comer azúcar en un buen tiempo ¿Si tuve que tener problemas amorosos para describir el principio? Pues no, de golpe se me ocurrió.

Mi primero One-shot, por favor reviews si no me salio tan horrible como no quisiera pensar que me resultó OwO saben que sus comentarios me alegran los días.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero halla sido de su agrado. Si existen dudas, posiblemente tengan una respuesta en mi perfil en la sección donde hablo de mis fics.


End file.
